Życie Inną Parą Oczu
by Rys-'rel Corporation
Summary: Opowiadanie śledzi przygody nastoletniego Alana, który uczęszcza do Hogwartu. W tym opowiadaniu nie pojawiają się postacie z książek. Postaci i fabuła są mojego autorstwa.


**A/N: **To jest opowiadanie, które korzysta tylko z Potter'verse. Postacie i fabuła są mojego autorstwa. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc komentarze mile widzane ;).

Jestem Alan, normalny 16-letni mieszkaniec Polski… No może nie całkiem normalny… Mam oryginalny styl ubierania się, oraz niektórzy uważają mnie za ekscentryka. A, i jestem czarodziejem! Chodzę do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Moją historię zacznę od wakacji przed moim 6 rokiem nauki.

Z samego rana jak zawsze obudziłem się pół godziny przed dzwonkiem budzika (nie wiem czemu, ale ja tak mam) i ledwo żywy poszedłem do łazienki. Pierwszym co zrobiłem, po wejściu do tego jakże fantastycznego pomieszczenia, było dokładne obejrzenie swojej facjaty w lustrze. Farbowane na czarno włosy z lewej strony ścięte krótko przy skórze, a z prawej długie do połowy szyi oraz wycieniowana grzywka, dołączająca do dłuższej strony włosów, okalały bladą twarz z potężnymi sińcami pod oczami o zielono-brązowych tęczówkach (dzięki temu zestawieniu kolorów zmieniają się pod wpływem słońca, tak, że czasem są nawet złote!), które były ukryte pod okularami w czerwonych oprawach.  
- Matko, wyglądam jak zombie… – powiedziałem do siebie.  
- To dlatego, że siedzisz po nocach. – odpowiedział głosik w mojej głowie.  
Stwierdziłem, że ta krótka wymiana zdań z samym sobą wystarczy mi na ten poranek, więc poszedłem szybko doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Po porannej toalecie zacząłem wybierać ubrania, w których dziś wyruszę do Londynu na ulice Pokątną celem zakupów, oraz spotkania ze znajomymi.  
- Ubrać się jak zawsze czy bardziej mrocznie? - mruknąłem do siebie. To moje „jak zawsze", to dla niektórych „dziwnie"… - Chyba jednak jak zawsze. – sięgnąłem po rurki (spodnie), koszulę w czerwoną kratę i czarny bezrękawnik z kapturem.

Po ubraniu się poszedłem do kuchni, gdzie ojciec szykował śniadanie.  
-Jajecznica. - mruknąłem, widząc popisowe danie mojego ojca…  
- Wiesz, że w robieniu jajecznicy jestem profesjonalistą. – przypomniał mi... Faktycznie, może i w kuchni lepiej go nie widzieć, bo grozi to pożarem, ale jajecznicę robi wyborną.  
Zaparzyłem sobie zieloną herbatę i zasiadłem do stołu, celem skonsumowania specjału stojącego przede mną. W tym momencie weszła moja mama.  
- Pamiętaj, że dziś wyruszamy do Londynu. – przypomniała. Mama w domu robi za chodzący kalendarz, przypomina każdemu o wszystkim.  
- Pamiętam, pamiętam, nawet założyłem moje ulubione ciuchy. – pochwaliłem się.  
- A idź ty z tymi swoimi ciuchami. – powiedziała i zachichotała.  
- Wiesz, że zawsze chcę być dobrze ubrany. – udałem oburzenie i schowałem się za włosami.  
- Dobra, ale czasem szukasz odpowiednich ciuchów dłużej niż kobieta. – wykazała swoje zirytowanie.  
- Ale za to zawsze wyglądam olśniewająco. – zaczęliśmy się śmiać.  
- Dobra, kończ tą jajecznicę i idziemy. – urwała rozmowę.

Po skończonym śniadaniu poszedłem dokończyć swoją kreację zakładając czarny kapelusz, gdyż mam manie kapeluszy i praktycznie zawsze musze jakiś mieć na sobie, oraz trampki. Kiedy skończyłem, razem z rodzicami wyszliśmy z domu. Musieliśmy podróżować normalnymi sposobami, ponieważ mój tata jest mugolem, a również chciał z nami pójść.

Kiedy dotarliśmy na ulicę Pokątną moi życiodawcy poszli do Banku Gringotta, natomiast ja zacząłem szukać dwójki moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Oczywiście jak zawsze to oni znaleźli mnie, co zauważyłem, ponieważ ktoś zaczął się uwieszać na mojej szyi.  
- Ally, Aiden! – zawołałem, gdy uroczy, szczupły, czarnowłosy, o pięknych jasnoniebieskich oczach, wyższy ode mnie o parę centymetrów chłopak puścił moją szyję. Obok swojego kuzyna stała o głowę niższa ode mnie, ładna, również czarnowłosa, lecz o szarych oczach dziewczyna – Alex, ale woli, jak się na nią mówi Ally. Pochodzą z Anglii, co wyjaśnia ich niepolskie imiona. Oboje są również rok ode mnie młodsi.  
-Ale się za Tobą stęskniliśmy – powiedziała Ally.  
- Ostatnio zapraszaliśmy Cię do siebie, nie dostałeś naszej sowy? – zapytał Aiden. Boże, jaki on jest słodki… Tak, dobrze myślicie, jestem gejem ale oni o tym nie wiedzą.  
- Dostałem, ale miałem za dużo do roboty, więc nie mogłem przyjechać. – odpowiedziałem smutno.  
- Chłopie, ty się zamęczysz przy tych wszystkich zajęciach. – ponarzekał Aiden zarzucając mi rękę na ramię. To u niego normalne zachowanie, jest bardzo towarzyski, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.  
- Przynajmniej się nie nudzę. –odparłem. W tym momencie wrócili moi rodzice, więc mogliśmy już spokojnie pójść na zakupy.

Po zakupieniu potrzebnych materiałów zostałem zaproszony przez tamtą dwójkę (mimo, że są tylko kuzynostwem, mieszkają razem) na kolację, więc musiałem się zgodzić, bo nie daliby mi spokoju. Przez cały czas trwania kolacji Ally dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła, więc w końcu zapytałem:  
- Mam coś na twarzy? – takie tam mało oryginalne.  
- Po prostu myślę, dlaczego mi nie chcesz czegoś powiedzieć. – odparła  
- Ale w sensie, że czego? – spytałem nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Czegoś ważnego. – ach, te jej zagadki…  
- Sorki, ale ostatnio nie mam ochoty na randkowanie… - odparłem po chwili namysłu  
- Nie o to mi chodziło! Przecież wiesz, że mam chłopaka! –odparła uderzając mnie w tył głowy. Zawsze to robi, gdy chce abym sobie coś uświadomił.  
- No to powiedz wreszcie co mam Ci powiedzieć! – krzyknąłem, bo zacząłem się irytować.  
- Powiedz, ufasz nam? – zapytała po chwili. Aiden cały czas przyglądał się moim reakcjom.  
- No oczywiście, znamy się już od kilku lat. – odpowiedziałem od razu, nie wiedząc, do czego ona zmierza.  
- No jakoś tego po tobie nie widać, sądząc po tym, że ukrywasz przed nami prawdę o sobie. – powiedziała tajemniczo, a ja przestraszyłem się, zgadując o co może jej chodzić. Boję się powiedzieć im o tym, że jestem gejem, ponieważ obawiam się, że się ode mnie wtedy odwrócą.  
- Ally, nadal nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi. – odrzekłem, ale Aiden chyba coś odczytał z mojej twarzy, bo w końcu się odezwał.  
- Ally, nie sądzisz, że my też ukryliśmy przed nim to samo, co on przed nami? – zapytał kuzynkę, a ja totalnie ogłupiałem. O co mogło chodzić?  
- Ale on jest starszy i dlatego powinien nam o tym powiedzieć pierwszy! – zaczęła udawać, że się focha.  
- A ja jednak sądzę, że Alan nam nic nie powie, dopóki my jemu nie powiemy. – odparł. Wydaje mi się, że zapomnieli, że nadal siedzę w tym pokoju.  
- Powiecie mi w końcu o co tu do cholery jasnej chodzi? – zapytałem, bo już nic nie rozumiałem.  
- Ehh, no dobra – westchnęła Ally – Uparciuch z Ciebie, więc my zaczniemy. Jestem Bi – powiedziała, na co ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy i spojrzałem na Aidena zaciekawiony. On też jest Bi skoro oboje chcą mi coś powiedzieć?  
- A ja jestem gejem. – powiedział czarnowłosy na co mi opadła szczęka. To dlatego ciągle się wieszał na mojej szyi! – no to teraz twoja kolej. – powiedział puszczając mi oczko. A mi się zaczął wydawać coraz bardziej urokliwy… Nie, stop! To, że jest gejem, nie oznacza, że będzie chciał chodzić z kimś takim jak ja. A poza tym, ja tez nie jestem gotowy na nowy związek. Poprzedni chłopak rzucił mnie bez słowa i od tamtej pory nie mogę się z nim skontaktować. Inni jakoś nie mają z tym problemu, więc ewidentnie mnie unika, przez co teraz boję się wchodzić w nowy związek, bo nie chcę znowu cierpieć. Jakoś zawsze miałem pecha do chłopaków.  
- No dobra, ale to że jestem gejem to domyślam się, że już wiecie. – odparłem zrezygnowany.  
- Owszem. – odpowiedzieli razem.  
- A powiecie mi skąd się o tym dowiedzieliście? – zapytałem, bo mnie to bardzo ciekawiło.  
- Kojarzysz Ryana? – spytała Ally, a ja mimowolnie drgnąłem. Ryan… jak ja nienawidzę tego człowieka. Wspominałem już, że mam pecha do chłopaków. Tak się składa, że mój pierwszy chłopak zostawił mnie dla tego o to Ryana, a jak się później okazało, od dłuższego czasu mnie z nim zdradzał…  
- Oczywiście, że znam tego skurwiela. – warknąłem, nie będę przed nimi ukrywał moich emocji względem tej podłej kreatury. – a co on ma z tym wspólnego? – zapytałem.  
- No więc ten „skurwiel" jak go nazwałeś, powiedział mi o tym, ponieważ chciał Cię przeprosić za to co Ci zrobił… Ale nie miał odwagi się do Ciebie zbliżyć, bo widział jak na niego reagujesz, więc chciał, żebyśmy my to zrobili.  
- To co, może jeszcze odda mi Matty'ego? –Tak ma na imię mój pierwszy.  
- Nie, kochają się, ale po prostu jest mu przykro, że tak wyszło, że musiał Ci go skraść. – odparł ku mojemu zaskoczeniu czarnowłosy.  
- No to skoro tak, to przekaż mu, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości, ale moje odczucia względem niego się nie zmieniły. – rzekłem wstając od stołu, miałem już dość tego wszystkiego. Musiałem pobyć sam. – Dziękuje za zaproszenie, kolacja była wspaniała. – powiedziałem zanosząc brudne naczynia do kuchni. – Ja już będę leciał.  
- Chłopie, przykro mi, że tak wyszło, ale nie bądź zły na nas. – powiedziała szarooka.  
- Nie jestem, po prostu muszę już iść. – burknąłem zbliżając się do wyjścia.  
- O ile pamiętam, twoi rodzice zgodzili się, żebyś nocował u nas, więc nie powiesz nam, że musisz iść do nich. – Rzekł Aiden, podchodząc do mnie.  
- Wiem, wiem, ale po prostu… - zaciąłem się, bo nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, żeby mnie puścili. – po prostu muszę iść. – założyłem trampki i szybko ruszyłem ku wyjściu. – Do zobaczenia. – burknąłem wychodząc.

Dlaczego musieli mi przypominać o moich porażkach miłosnych? Myśleli, że poprawi mi to humor? Poszedłem do parku, aby się uspokoić. Faktycznie, niepotrzebnie się na nich wyładowałem, ale po prostu jak usłyszę to imię, to włącza mi się tryb „atak". Usiadłem pod dość dużym drzewem i zamknąłem oczy aby ochłonąć.

Przez sen poczułem ból w obu policzkach. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że ktoś mnie policzkuje. Oczywiście była to Ally. Kiedy zobaczyła, że już nie śpię nakrzyczała na mnie, że co ja sobie wyobrażam, żeby spać w takim miejscu. Dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, że jesteśmy w parku pod dość dużą wierzbą. Kiedy odzyskałem w pełni świadomość, wstałem i odwróciłem się od niej, odchodząc. Wtedy zza drzewa wyskoczył niebieskooki chłopak i powalił mnie na ziemie. Nie powiem, pozycja w jakiej się znaleźliśmy była ciekawa. Trzymał mnie za nadgarstki, które znalazły się, przy mojej głowie, twarz miał tylko kilka centymetrów od mojej, a jedna jego noga znajdowała się między moimi, przy czym kolanem ocierał się o moje krocze. Chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, ale zaraz dotarło do nas jak to wygląda. Zarumieniony odwróciłem wzrok, a czarnowłosy natychmiast wstał. Wyciągnął ku mnie rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać, ale zawstydzony nie przyjąłem jej, tylko podniosłem się sam. Nagły ból w kolanie sprawił, że poleciałem na chłopaka.  
- Przepraszam, przepraszam! – jęczałem, gdy się już od niego odsunąłem. – Moje kolana kiedyś mnie wykończą…  
- Przecież nic się nie stało. – zaśmiał się, na co ja jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłem.  
- W takim razie ulżyło mi, a teraz przepraszam, ale chcę się przejść. – powiedziałem odwracając się od nich.  
- Nie ma mowy, jest już późno, a Twoi rodzice nas zabiją, jeśli coś Ci się stanie, idziesz do nas i bez dyskusji. – powiedziała Ally łapiąc mnie za rękę.  
- No dobra, dobra, ale nie musisz mnie trzymać. – powiedziałem do niej.  
-Wiem, ale to jest fajne. – zaśmiała się.  
- No to ja będę z tej strony – Aiden złapał mnie za wolną rękę… Boże, jakie on ma gładkie dłonie… Alan, stop! Wiesz, że i tak nic z tego nie będzie.

Reszta pobytu w Londynie obyła się bez żadnych niespodzianek. Połaziliśmy po mieście, pooglądaliśmy jakieś głupie filmy w TV, itp. Niedługo zacznie się rok szkolny, więc już nie wracałem do Polski, ale moi rodzice musieli mnie tam zostawić, ponieważ obowiązki ich wzywały.

* * *

** A/N2:** Ten rozdział jest tak na dobry początek, oznacza to, że totalnie nic w nim się nie działo. Miał tylko służyć jako wprowadzenie, ale mam nadzieje, że się Wam podobał.


End file.
